


I'll Try

by CharloteTheNightmareReaper



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Mpreg, Storybrooke, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharloteTheNightmareReaper/pseuds/CharloteTheNightmareReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma thinks she's seen everything , fairytale and magical. Well she ain't seen nothing yet .<br/>After Neverland , Emma , Felix,  & the other are getting off the Jolly Roger when ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Try

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ouat Story &; also my first mpreg . So i may need help . This was inspired by a story i read on here , i subscribed to it on here.

When Felix collapses grabbing his head & curls up in pain with tears running down his face. " Mom , what's wrong with Felix " Henry asks worried. " I don't know , kid ". Neverland , & its magic are gone " Tinkerbell says kneeling down beside Felix. " Yeah so what " Emma says. " Tink the glamour's not suppose to wear off like this , Get Peter please " Felix shouts . " Gold let Pan out off the box " Tink shouts. Rumple opens the box letting Peter out. " Peter it hurts please make it stop" Oh my god Felix love it's going to be all right , Tink Henry can you lend me a hand" Peter says. " How ". "You believe , you just have to believe you can help Felix" . " Thank you , now all we have to do is let her sleep " Peter says picking Felix up bridle style . " What the hell is going on " Emma yells . " Peter give me my sister so you & Tink can explain " Rufio says. " Ok I'm only saying this once , Felix is Really a girl , only me  
,Tink , Rufio, Wendy , Hook , & Henry knew & Felix & I have been in a relationship for years , any questions" Peter says. " How did Henry find out " Emma asks. " I told them they look at each other like Mary Margret & David do " Henry says. "is there any where we could lay Felix down at, she's getting a little heavy " Rufio says. " Rufio , hand her over" Peter says picking her up bridle style.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any thoughts and such  
> Thanks


End file.
